ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Tully/Animated
Louis Tully was hired by the Ghostbusters before the Doctor McCatheter incident. He was employed by the Ghostbusters and worked as their AccountantLouis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:45-03:52). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Well, not to pry, I...I'm just an accountant, and by the way you probably paid too much for that suit but what's all this other stuff you're against?" and Tax Attorney, occasionally taking up a Proton Pack. History Primary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters As a financial specialist, Louis is known to be particularly frugal. Louis once stated he had an aversion to health food. But he did pick some up because "The price was right" (if it was free).Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:33). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Oh, never touched the stuff. But the price was right." He does look up to the Ghostbusters and always tries to be worthy of their respect. He also likes kids and tries to be a good Uncle to his nephew, Lawrence Tully. Louis' frugality was used against him when he accepted free New Spirit Chips from McCatheter, which led to the Ghostbusters developing an allergy to ghosts. During the incident, Louis donned a Proton Pack and helped trap McCatheter. Louis tried to prevent the Ghostbusters business from going bankrupt by giving a tour to willing investors, who unfortunately refuse to donate money to the Ghostbusters after a ten-year-old Egon Spengler throws water balloons at them.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:06-06:08). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Oh, not another one of your schemes, Louis." Louis and Janine were abducted by Poso on Janine's birthday and the Ghostbusters rescued them with the help of another ghost. When the Ghostbusters were kidnapped by ghosts that consider their business a serious crime, Louis, Slimer, and Janine entered the Ghost World and rescued them. During a TV Special, Louis tried to help out by pretending to be the ghost of Al Capone. During a Halloween holiday, Louis asked Dr. Crowley what he was against other than Halloween. Later, he is seen along with Slimer and Janine trying to prevent Boogaloo's minions from opening the Containment Unit. Louis once ended up placed in the mirror world with Slimer by Slimer's evil lookalike. During a charity race, he and Janine had to save Slimer and the Ghostbusters when they got sent to the ghost world. They succeed in rescuing them and preventing The Phantom from crossing over into the physical plane again. He was more concerned with returning the Ghostbusters' rented outfits before 5 pm and get the deposit back.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:43). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Remember, those uniforms have to be back by five or we lose our deposit!" Louis played a big part in the rescue his nephew Lawrence when he was abducted and tricked by the demon Lothgar. Extreme Ghostbusters Louis Tully never appeared nor was mention in Extreme Ghostbusters, making him the only person who was part of the Ghostbusters to never once be referenced. Secondary Canon History NOW Comics Louis' tryst with Janine was never touched upon in the animated continuity, although Egon did make a barbed comment about it to her in the NOW comic book series.Egon Spengler (1989). The Real Ghostbusters Issue #16, p.2. Now Comics, Chicago IL USA. Egon says: "There won't be anything else you can do. It'll give you more time to spend with Louis. But don't let him drive the Ectomobile. It could be..." However. Janine was quick to tell Egon that Louis was sweet but harmless, implying that any relationship with him was ephemeral at best.Janine Melnitz (1989). The Real Ghostbusters Issue #16, p.3. Now Comics, Chicago IL USA. Janine says: "Egon! Can't you see? Louis is sweet, but he's harmless! He just happened to be there while you were too wrapped up saving the world to pay any attention to anything else!" In his one NOW comics appearance, it seems Louis comes by to keep Janine company while Egon and the boys are out of town on a mission. He's apparently not allowed to drive Ecto-1. It is also notable that while he had brown hair in the animated series, his hair was black in the comic book. The Real Ghostbusters Magazine Louis made a few appearances in The Real Ghostbusters Magazine. In the Spring 1990 magazine, he is revealed to have an uncle named Elwell who works on a farm.Lerner, Andrew (1990). The Real Ghostbusters Magazine Spring 1990, p.14. Welsh Publishing Group Inc., New York NY USA, ISSN 1043-3945. Louis says: "Sorry, Uncle Elwell. We'd better pack our things and leave before I wreck your whole farm." He also wears two different jumpsuits: One colored gray with a red trim, the other colored purple with a yellow trim. Personality The Real Ghostbusters version of Louis, like the movies, is a nebbish. Every so often, he tries to save the day during the few episodes he's in, but never really gets the chance to pull it off. Louis on a few occasions has introduced himself as a "Tax Attorney,"Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Trading Faces" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:41-06:44). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Oh, Louis Tully. Tax attorney." one of the few references to "Ghostbusters II" ever mentioned in the cartoon. He always carries business cards with him he will hand out when introducing himself. See Also *Louis Tully *Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D Trivia *In "Something's Going Around," Louis is first shown to be frugal. **This tied in with Louis' portrayal in the first movie when he recommended cheaper pain reliever and wrote off his party as a business expense. *In another similarity to his movie counterpart, deep down Louis really wants to be a hero and do good. *Louis mentions his mother in "Three Men and an Egon".Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:11). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Uh, sorry, Winston. I got dog obedience class tonight."Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:14-17:18). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Nuh uh, I don't. My mother felt I could use the discipline." *Louis did taxes for Peter at least once.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Trading Faces" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey, where's Louis? He's supposed to do my income taxes today." *Louis hates beets.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:49-19:50). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "I hate beets!" *At high speeds, Louis gets carsick.Louis Tully (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:47-06:51). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "I hope not."Louis Tully (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:56-07:03). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Gurgk. I know but so does the fate of your upholstery." *Lawrence Tully is Louis' spoiled rotten nephew.Lawrence Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:15-03:16). Time Life Entertainment. Lawrence says: "When's my Uncle Louis coming back?" Like his uncle, Lawrence wears over sized glasses and a bow tie. Lawrence Tully even shares some facial features with his uncle. This also implies Louis has a brother, who probably dresses the same. *Louis also has three action figures in the post-Ghostbusters II "Real Ghostbusters" toyline by Kenner. One has a mini-mech unit, a second had a "Slime" gimmick that appeared when dipped in water, and the third and final had a glow-in-the dark outfit and matching gear. As in the comic book, Louis' hair was black. All three figures featured an ill-fitting jumpsuit, though Louis only wore a jumpsuit in "Jailbusters" and "Something's Going Around". *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, Louis makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances Primary Canon Since he wasn't used much past Season 5, it is fine to list were he appears The Real Ghostbusters *"Something's Going Around" *"Three Men and an Egon" *"Elementary My Dear Winston" *"Partners in Slime" *"Jailbusters" *"The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" *"The Halloween Door" *"Trading Faces" *"Kitty-Cornered" *"The Ransom of Greenspud" *"Janine, You've Changed" **Cameo - A photograph of him can be seen in the scrapbook. *"Afterlife in the Fast Lane" *"Busters in Toyland" Secondary Canon NOW Comics *Issue #17 (only appearance) Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 References Gallery Collages ScrapbookinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage3.png|Cameo in "Janine, You've Changed" Primary Canon Louisanimated.png|Louis investigates in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround23.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated04.jpg|Found hiding from ghosts in Janine's closet in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" NewSpiritChips02.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" NewSpiritChips04.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" LouisTullyAnimated14.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" ThreeMenAndAnEgon25.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" LouisTullyAnimated15.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" LouisTullyAnimated16.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" LouisTullyAnimated18.jpg|As seen in "Jailbusters" LouisTullyAnimated17.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" LouisTullyAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "The Halloween Door" LouisTullyAnimated21.jpg|As seen in "Trading Faces" LouisTullyAnimated22.jpg|As seen in "Kitty-Cornered" LouisTullyAnimated25.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" LouisTullyAnimated26.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" LouisTullyAnimated27.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" DirectionalFinder03.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" LouisTullyAnimated28.jpg|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" BustersInToyland20.jpg|Final appearance at end of "Busters in Toyland" LouisTullyAnimated09.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated10.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated11.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround38.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated12.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated03.jpg|Suited up as a Ghostbuster in "Something's Going Around" Louis Tully 4 KJBat.jpg|In olive jumpsuit in "Something's Going Around" LouisTullyAnimated05.jpg|Suited up as a Ghostbuster in "Jailbusters" LouisTullyAnimated19.jpg|Suited up in "Jailbusters" JanineAndLouisDisguisesJailbusters.jpg|Disguise in "Jailbusters" LouisTullyAnimated20.jpg|Ghost costume in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" LouisTullyAnimated23.jpg|In pajamas in "Kitty-Cornered" LouisTullyAnimated24.jpg|In pajamas in "Kitty-Cornered" Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1Louissc01.png|Louis Tully as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt2LouisJaninesc01.png|Louis Tully as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Louissc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt2LouisJaninesc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3LouisJanineOscarsc01.png|Louis Tully as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3JanineLouisDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3ShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Louissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3LouisSlimersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedLouisSlimersc01.png|Louis Tully as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedLouisRaysc01.png| LouisTullyIssue17NOW01.jpg|As seen in NOW Comics Vol. 1 Issue #17 LouisTullyRGBomic01.png|In NOW Comics Vol. 1 Issue #17 LouisTullyRGBomic02.png|In NOW Comics Vol. 1 Issue #17 LouisTullyAnimatedRGBMagazine.jpg|In The Real Ghostbusters Magazine LouisTullyAnimatedIDWV2Issue15SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 subscription cover Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters